The subject disclosure is generally directed to color printing.
Color printers commonly employ a plurality of inks of different primary colors to generate a spectrum of colors. For example, many color printers use four ink colors: cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K). Color images are formed on a receiving substrate or medium by placing combinations of zero or more dots of C, M, Y or K ink at each pixel location. Cyan, magenta and yellow are typically employed since a wide range of colors can be produced by different combinations of these inks.
A color printer can be visually color calibrated by use of test patterns that include reference areas and test patches. However, it can be difficult to determine which patch most closely visually matches a reference area.